Television viewing is a common activity. A viewer may desire a variety of devices at a home to provide different functions during a television program without close viewer proximity to each device. In addition, the viewer may desire to be notified of certain activities in parts of the home where the viewer is not present.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.